


Experimental Error

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's meddling in time resulted in an unexpected outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Error

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Lester wrapped his arms around Nick and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Nick leant back into Lester's embrace. “I still find it difficult to believe our plan actually worked so well.”

Lester gave an indignant snort. “Of course it did. Your ex-wife proved useful for once.”

Nick turned around within the arms that imprisoned him, pressing his lips demandingly against Lester's. “Oh, it was just so easy. She wanted so much to believe that I still loved her, that I'd travel the anomalies with her. She told me everything.”

“Hmmm.”

“And I told you everything.” Nick rubbed himself against Lester and chuckled. “The look on her face when you arrived.”

“I think her look of horror when she realised she was going to be killed was better.” Lester sighed. “It's a pity she saw that headline and tried to run. I really would have liked to have thanked her properly for all her help.”

Nick sighed. “The real pity was that Abby had to die.”

“You know we had to get rid of Connor. We agreed we couldn't have anyone around who knew that much about the anomalies.”

“Always the pragmatist, love.”

Lester smirked. “You're the one who killed her.”

“And you made sure that everyone suspected Connor. How did you manage to get them to have such bloody loud arguments?”

“Years of government service, Nick. Of course, it made it easier to convince people when he was discovered standing over her with her blood on his hands.”

“He thought until the end that we believed he was innocent, the poor fool.”

“Until I whispered in his ear that you had killed Abby. It just proved his violent temper when he tried to attack you as soon as you entered and told him you believed he was innocent. Now, how about we go somewhere quiet and have a celebration?”

“I think that would be an excellent idea. All this talk of murder has got me rather horny.”

Lester smiled at he looked at the broken and bloodied body in front of them. “Poor Helen, she really should have been more careful with her experiments in changing the past.”


End file.
